Libre
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Lauren tiene miedo, está cansada y tiene hambre. Lauren se acurruca en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas cerca, para hacerse lo más pequeña que puede. Lauren espera que la maten pronto y acaben con esto de una vez.


**Nota: Lauren es un OC que nace en mi long fic Buscando paz, en un infierno en llamas. Como siempre, pequeños guiños, nada grave.**

* * *

Lauren perdió la noción del tiempo. Las luces del cuarto nunca se apagan. No hay ventanas, no hay salida.

Lauren tiene miedo, está cansada y tiene hambre.

Lauren se acurruca en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas cerca, para hacerse lo más pequeña que puede.

Lauren espera que la maten pronto y acaben con esto de una vez.

* * *

Los padres de Lauren trataron de protegerla todo lo que pudieron. Siempre le dijeron que no hablara con extraños y que no dijera a nadie sobre sus poderes.

Lauren se arrepiente de no haber oído sus consejos.

* * *

Canta bajito, las canciones que su padre tocaba en su guitarra acústica. Añora los días en que podía reír junto a él, cantando rock clásico, mientras su madre servía limonada y bromeaba sobre las galletas que nunca aprendería a cocinar.

Ella dejó de llorar al embarcarse en esos recuerdos. Porque dejó de importarle todo, hace tiempo.

* * *

 _Detestaba el estúpido canario de su hermana Helen. El día que sus poderes se manifestaron, Helen y ella estaban solas en casa. Sus padres habían encomendado el cuidado de la pequeña de cinco años y el maldito canario había muerto en su jaula. La pequeña lloraba desconsolada, en medio de un berrinche que desesperó a Lauren. Así, de la nada, surgió un nuevo canario, vivo y cantando._

 _—¡Es Piolín, es Piolín! —Helen chillaba emocionada, ignorando el shock de su hermana mayor._

* * *

Cuando experimentan con ella, no llora. Ya no más. Parece haberse vuelto inmune al dolor. Ella no lo sabía, pero llevaba cerca de tres años siendo objeto de experimentos.

Lauren había pensado, en un principio, en que el problema eran los humanos que odiaban a su raza. Eso fue antes de que la Reina Blanca la comprara. Eso fue antes de notar que el problema no era ser humano o mutante, el problema era que no debía confiar en nadie. Pero lo descubrió demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _La primera vez que terminó siendo un conejillo de indias, fue luego de que sus padres y su hermana murieran. Lauren terminó bajo custodia del estado y luego adoptada por una pareja. Apenas llegó al nuevo hogar, descubrió que todo era una farsa. Drogas, un nuevo lugar y adiós ropa; los padres adoptivos eran de alguna organización que quería obtener algo de ella y ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Los bastardos habían asesinado a su familia, luego de verla clonar una tortuga que vio en una tienda._

 _Lauren fue obligada a clonar, golpeada y drogada. Lauren era una especia de rata de laboratorio para ellos y nadie parecía con deseos de salvarla._

Ella rió de su pensamiento. De eso había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo podría medir.

 _Emma Frost apareció después. Dinero, sonrisa y promesa de algo mejor. Ella era una mutante también. Ella solo quería lo mejor para Lauren._

"Ella es una perra mentirosa" —pensó Lauren con amargura, haciendo rechinar los dientes ante la rabia. Desde que estaba ahí era otro maldito experimento vivo, con menos golpes, pero con algo de juego mental si se oponía.

Lauren se abrazó a sí misma. No iba a llorar, ya no más.

* * *

Tiene miedo. Otra vez, pero era nuevo, algo diferente al menos, tres mutantes entraron atravesando la puerta; como si de fantasmas se tratasen; tomados de las manos. Una de piel azul, otra castaña y un tipo de cabellos plata.

Tiembla, conteniendo el aliento.

El hombre de cabellos plata parlotea impaciente hacía ella, haciéndola estremecer. No responde, porque sabe que no puede correr el riesgo. Su falta de cuidado con lo que decía le jodió la vida una vez.

Pietro corre hasta ella, seguro y arrogante.

El miedo le cala los huesos, sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas. Está jodida otra vez, mutantes buscándola de nuevo.

—Si pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros, ya lo habría hecho —les dice a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, dando por sentado que la sabía indefensa.

Sigue parloteando rápido, bombardeándola con preguntas. Los recuerdos de los gritos desgarradores de sus padres siendo asesinados por su causa retumban en su mente, mientras se niega; internamente; a responder a las preguntas sobre su don. Había aprendido la lección: nada de plática, si quieres vivir, Lauren.

Una pregunta tras otra. Arrogante, seguro y juguetón. Demasiado amistoso para ser otro bastardo, demasiado preguntón para ser de la confianza de Lauren. Pero algo la hace dudar, el tipo baja el ritmo, sonríe y se presenta. Solo pide su nombre ahora.

"Pietro" —suena bien a los oídos de Lauren. Y nada le sonaba bien nunca últimamente, por lo que la palabra tropieza en sus labios antes de caer:

—La…Lauren —tartamudea temblorosa. Lleva mucho sin hablar.

El tipo amistoso, es diferente a todo lo que llevaba viendo hacía tiempo. Ella había aprendido cosas. Había aprendido que las apariencias engañaban y la gente bonita podía lastimar y mucho. Por eso no parecía inmutarse ante el aspecto de la mutante azul, frente a ella.

El tipo promete ayudarla. Quiere sacarla de ahí.

Ella duda. Tiene miedo. Los mutantes pueden ser tan mierda como un humano. La Reina Blanca es prueba. La rubia la tiene ahí, entre científicos y experimentos, entre clones hechos por ella.

Pietro la toma para sacarla de ahí. Siente su estómago dar un vuelco incómodo. Está alerta, con miedo, pero con el deseo de huir de ahí.

* * *

Así que existe una escuela para mutantes, donde dicen que estará segura. Ella no confía en una maldita palabra, pero tiene comida de verdad, una habitación y niños de su edad que tratan de ser sus amigos.

Storm le pide que deje esa sevillana que compró en la excursión del mes pasado. Y tras una larga plática, Lauren acepta.

—No les mientas —dice una voz junto a ella, luego de la ráfaga familiar—. Ellos tratan de cuidarte.

—No les miento —replicó con una sonrisa sincera por la presencia del velocista. La visitaba periódicamente luego de que llegara ahí.

—Tienes más navajas en tu cuarto —replicó serio. Y ella rió, sabiendo que Pietro no temía usar su don sin límites, incluyendo la privacidad entre esos límites.

—Oye, tú puedes protegerte, yo necesito un arma —se defendió risueña. Pietro era el único afortunado de verla en ese ánimo. Lauren era muy apagada con todos los demás. El mayor prefería pensar que se debía al rescate de los laboratorios, a pesar de que sus amigos hablaran sobre enamoramientos adolescentes y Rogue le contara sobre su situación con Logan, en el pasado, cuando el inmortal la rescató.

—Escucha, no voy a delatarte, pero deja esas porquerías o te las robaré —parloteó apresurado—. Es peligroso que las uses, tienes clases de defensa personal y esas cosas, aquí.

—Está bien, papá —replicó irónica sin dejar de caminar. Una nueva ráfaga de viento y ella solo pudo blasfemar por lo bajo, cuando Quicksilver apareció de nuevo, junto a ella, con una caja llena de navajas—. Devuélveme mis malditas porquerías —gruñó enfadada.

—No, hasta que dejes de ser una niña.

—Púdrete. Puedo conseguir otras.

—Y yo puedo robártelas otra vez —dijo en respuesta y antes de que ella lastimara sus dientes con el rechinido enfadado, continuó—. Solo ve y pídele a Raven que te entrene con ellas. Si ella dice que eres responsable, te las devuelvo. Incluso hablaré con Storm para que no debas mantenerlas de contrabando.

Lauren lo observó expectante, con las facciones nuevamente relajadas.

—¿En serio?

Pietro asintió y ella no cuestionó lo rápido que había cedido, porque todo en él era rápido.

* * *

Lauren recuperó sus navajas un mes después. Le agradaba que Pietro no se tomara el rol de padre postizo, porque ella solo había tenido uno y había muerto sin poder cantarle una última canción.

* * *

Lauren obtuvo su diploma de la escuela secundaria. No estaba en sus planes ir a la universidad. No por ahora. Ella solo intentaba reírse un poco más, verificar si todas las promesas de la escuela Xavier eran verdad y recuperar un poco de su libertad perdida.

—¿Vienes, tortuga? —Pietro apareció junto a ella con sonrisa tirante, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Claro —aceptó poniéndose de pie con la chaqueta que llevaba una sevillana mariposa en el bolsillo. Ese día irían a un centro comercial con amigos y Pietro sería el adulto responsable. Todo el rollo adolescente era alentador luego de perdérselo tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota: comentario, crítica, tomatazo... pueden desahogarse en la cajita de comentarios. No es necesario tener cuenta para hacerlo.**

 **Be free, be happy.**


End file.
